


Breathless

by demishankwrites



Series: I'll Always Be Home With You [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip AU, a bit OOC, iwaoi - Freeform, japan team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: Breathless, as if every moment without you was a wave to Death.You, my love, continued to snuff out the air of life from meAnd I thank you, for leaving me breathless and constantly craving for you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: I'll Always Be Home With You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to write an IwaOi post time skip because I really love them and I'm still scarred from Haikyuu's last chapter. May contain spoilers from non-manga readers so please proceed with caution lololol. I apologize for any grammar errors and mistakes. Anyway, enjoy reading!!!

“Tooru!” They called out but he was already on his feet, acting on his instinct as always, as he followed the direction of the ball going outside the court. 

_Receive it. Send it back. It’s all about to be over. Make it in time. Show them your strength._

He repeated it inside his mind, acting like it was a mantra that would decide the outcome of this game.

The ball was losing its momentum, almost falling down which means a point to their opponent because he was too late to save it.

But he jumps in time, setting it perfectly to his teammates from across the outside, “Mateo!” Oikawa Tooru shouts as he sets the ball, remembering a familiar action that he did years ago during his highschool years. 

He sends it flying to his teammate, still hanging in midair from his setting position, who spikes the winning point as the crowd cheers and his body falls down. He landed on his right knee, pain shooting right through the knee pad that he wore and hid his Achilles heel that was both a blessing and curse throughout this path he pursued.

His back hits the black barrier from the audience, who gasped at the impact resounding throughout the cheering. He lies down on the polished wooden floor of the gymnasium, pain shooting everywhere as he tries to stand up. His eyes trailed towards the Japan Team, spotting a spiky dark-haired man who was staring at him with concern. 

His teammates were rushing towards him as he flashed a strained smile towards the man, “Tooru! Are you alright?” they all asked him in concern but he stayed fixated at the spiky-haired man.

“I won.” Oikawa mumbles with a small smile until his consciousness slowly drained out of his body and the last thing he saw was that the spiky-haired man was dashing towards him.

#

#

Everything was in pitch black as an unsteady sense of eerie calmness surrounded his mind, the steady beating of the heart monitor was the only reminder that he was alive despite the darkness that flooded his vision.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” A familiar voice asks in concern.

“He will. He sustained minor injuries from diving towards the metal barrier plus he fell on his bad knee. Did you all know that?” Another voice asked in a professional tone.

“Yes. As an athletic trainer and his… friend, I know about his knee. I told him to be more careful with it but knowing that stupid guy, he would dive into reckless things with no doubt especially in volleyball. I’ll talk with him.” A voice that he knows all too well explains, a warm feeling spreading on his chest.

He wanted to open his eyes, sick of the empty void that he was currently seeing, but a heavy feeling prevents him from fluttering his eyelids open. The talk between the people continued but their words slowly fell on deaf ears, his consciousness slipping once more into another eternal slumber.

~

_“You’re going back to Japan?” He asked in an incredulous tone, slipping on his discarded shirt on the floor._

_“Yeah, I got assigned as Japan Team’s official athletic trainer for the Olympics.” The man explained in a soft tone, staring at his partner’s back._

_“That’s great, Iwa-chan. Tell me when you’re going back to Japan. I’ll drive you to the airport.” Oikawa replied, looking at the shirtless man lying behind him._

_A hand reaches for the brunet’s arm, pulling him to the shirtless man’s bare stomach, “You won’t miss me?”_

_Tooru pouts his lips, thinking deeply, “Hmm. Not sure. There are also good looking Argentinians here so--Ouch!”_

_A light flick on his forehead was sent by the spiky-haired man, “I’m kidding, Hajime! Of course, I would. But I need to remind myself that you’ll be on my opponent’s team.”_

_Hajime chuckles at his statement, “Yeah, I should probably get to know the setter I would be working with so that I won’t have trouble deciding which team to cheer on, huh?”_

_Oikawa remains silent, ignoring the stupid comment of his boyfriend, “Hmp. I heard a ‘pretty’ blonde-haired setter is also a part of the team. Go and date him then.” He crosses his arms, slightly doubting if he should move away from Hajime to show how offended he is._

_Laughter fills the lazy afternoon of the pair, “Nah. I think I prefer brunets when it comes to setters.” He leans down, planting a soft kiss on Oikawa’s forehead._

_“I love you, Tooru, but be prepared cause I’m gonna grind you to dust.” Hajime said with a grin._

_The brunet smirks back, cheeks still flushed, “I love you more, Hajime. Bring it on, I’ll make sure to destroy your team and have you back at my apartment.”_

_“You better win or I’ll probably stay at the hotel the team is going to.” The other man said with a teasing grin._

_“Ha, I’m not the one who’s not going to be satisfied at night--Aw!” Oikawa’s words were cut short when a forceful flick was sent to his head._

_“Shut up, horny Trashykawa.”_

_“To be fair, you’re more sexually acti--Hmph!”_

~

Iwaizumi Hajime was thinking, thinking if he could’ve ran faster earlier and caught him from colliding with the metal barrier. He was inside his room, seated a few meters across from the occupied hospital bed.

He was trained for these things, looking out for athletes and checking up on them was a part of his study and lessons from college and during his training with Ushijima’s father. He was used to this and learned to remain positive and neutral at times when his athlete’s condition is severe.

But he was not used to having someone so close to his heart to be lying on the medical bed for a while now. 

It was true that he only suffered from minor injuries and a mild concussion and should’ve woken up but it’s been a couple of hours already.

“Why was remaining calm when someone special to you was currently lying on the medical bed was never taught back then?” Hajime whispers to himself, glancing at the face of the man lying on the bed.

His light-brown hair was ruffled, a bandage was wrapped around his head, eyes closed, chest rising in a normal pace, and he actually looked peaceful. Too peaceful for his liking. 

“I won.” He suddenly remembers the words that Oikawa mouthed at him before collapsing.

A small smile appears on his face, “I may have been the Japan Team’s athletic trainer but a miniscule part of me also rooted for you, Trashykawa. Of course I wanted our team to grind you and your team to dust…”

He glances at the man’s sleeping face, “But you were the best partner I could’ve ever asked for. You never knew when to give up, and that was great. Look how you’ve bloomed. Everything was worth it, Tooru.”

As he said those words, his smile faltered a little, “Good thing you’re not hearing this. Or your already humongous ego would just get bigger. But please, wake up already.” The man closes his eyes, failing to hold back a lone tear cascading down his handsome face.

“Iwa-chan.” A soft and hoarse voice called out his name, snapping Hajime back to reality. 

He stood up from his chair and glanced at Oikawa, who was slowly opening his eyes while groaning a little.

Soon after, warm chocolate brown eyes were gazing back at him. Hajime looked at the man with a mixture of shock and relief, “Lay down, I’ll call the doctor.” He dashes out of the room to find the doctor, his chest feeling like a heavy weight was suddenly lifted.

“Please refrain from any exhausting activities for a week or two, just to make sure you’re fully healed. No volleyballs for the moment, despite how amazing you were.” The female doctor said with a warm smile aimed at Oikawa, who simply nodded.

“And be careful with your knee, there’s no injury or anything, but stressing it might reopen the wound or do permanent damage to your knee.” She finished her assessment and gave a few instructions then left his room.

“Tooru, you better rest up! I’ll tell the coach and the team that you’re doing fine. Don’t think about the game, we’ll win it for you! Get well soon.” Mateo, Oikawa’s teammate, said with a warm grin.

He pats Iwaizumi’s back then leaves the two of them in a comforting silence, Oikawa looking around the room as Hajime examines the clipboard left behind by the doctor.

“Hey, Iwa-chan. What do you think of me retiring from volleyball?” The man half-sitting on the medical bed asks out of the blue, glancing at the spiky-haired man.

Iwaizumi glances back with a confused expression, “I’ll think that you hurt your head too much and you don’t remember yourself. Who am I?”

The brunet stifles a laugh, “Is this your way of trying to be funny, Iwa-chan? Fine, you’re Iwaizumi Hajime, twenty-seven years old and an athletic trainer. My best friend and my boyfriend.”

A faint shade of blush colors the athletic trainer’s face, “Why are you asking of retiring? Scared of my team?” he smirks at the Argentina setter’s frown.

“No. I just thought of settling down, suddenly, during my couple of days of slumber.” Oikawa mumbles softly, glancing at the window pane of his room.

“I mean you told me that I’ll be the type of guy who’ll grow old and still want to play volleyball; it would forever be a part of me that I’ll chase for eternity until I breathe my last breath. But I don’t know if that’s really going to be me in the future, you know?”

He smiles to himself, looking back at Iwaizumi who was looking at him weirdly, “Why do you sound like someone who’ll be gone tomorrow? Are you sure you’re the Trashykawa I know?”

Oikawa sighs, “I told you I am--” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was enveloped into a comforting warmth brought by Hajime.

“Don’t talk like that with me. You’re weirding me out and I’m glad you’ve recovered, Tooru.” he mumbles while hugging him tightly, which was returned with equal warmth by the setter.

They pulled away from one another after a couple of minutes, a flick to the head greeting Oikawa, “Ouch! Iwa-chan! So rude. You’re ruining the moment.”

Iwaizumi glared at him, arms crossed above his chest, “You deserve more than just a flick, Trashykawa. What was that earlier, huh? Didn’t I tell you to be more careful? And that proud way you mouthed ‘I won’, huh?”

The setter looks away, now ashamed of his gesture, “Ehh? I just did for us to win, you know? You know I’ll do everything I can in volleyball. Plus I-I-I did s-s-so that you’ll be proud of me! But of course, you’re more concerned with your team.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “No, you’re just reckless in general. On or off court. Of course, I’ll be rooting for my team. ‘I’ll grind you to dust’, remember that? You just got lucky, we’ll defeat you next time, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa pouts, “Hmph! Meanie! I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.” 

Iwaizumi grins like a fool, “Tough love, Trashykawa.” and walks back to his chair, reading the examination once again while ignoring his boyfriend’s ranting.

 _You’ve got no idea, how I’m proud of you, Tooru._ _Oh, how your talent has bloomed._

The athletic trainer thought to himself, hands unconsciously reaching for the pocket of his pants and tapping his fingers on a certain spot. He glanced at Oikawa, who had finished his blabbering and was now staring at him with a warm smile.

“What? That’s a rare genuine smile, alright.” he teasingly points out.

“I reserve them all for you, Iwa-chan. Nothing, I’m just happy that I can finally spend some time with you again.”

Hajime looks away, a smile on his face and his cheeks flushed, “Yeah. Me too.” His finger taps once more on his pocket, a single thought on his mind.

_Now I’m sure. I’m sure of everything._

#

#

The door to his apartment opened with a click, “Ahhhh! Finally, homeeee!” Oikawa declared happily as he plopped down on the sofa, shoes still on.

“Oi, dumbass! Be careful of your knee and take off your shoes.” Iwaizumi said in a stern tone, both hands carrying Oikawa’s and his bag.

The setter groaned in response, lying comfortably on the sofa and staring at the teal ceiling of their shared apartment filled with various memories of them. A shelf can be seen on the right, filled with various trophies, medals, and certificates together with a couple of books about athletic health and training and volleyball.

Hajime sets down the bags on the door leading to their bedroom and goes to wash his hands, “What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything goes. You choose, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa replied lazily, finally taking off his shoes.

The dark-haired man checks the contents of the fridge, finding a couple of eggs, leftover pizza, some beer, and two bags of milk bread.

“How about we just order some Chinese food and pot stickers?” He asks, already fiddling through his phone to call their favorite Chinese restaurant.

“Hai hai.” The brunet replies from across the living room, going through his phone.

~

Iwaizumi was leaning on the railings of the small balcony of their apartment, his eyes gazing at the quiet sky decorated with twinkling lights and a glowing crescent. The cold air blew past him in the most comforting ways until a pair of arms began to wrap around his waist.

Then a chin rests on his shoulder, fluffy brown hair tickling his cheek as he leans his head towards the owner and inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla shampoo.

“Home.” Oikawa mutters while nuzzling closer to the man leaning on the railings.

“Home.” Iwaizumi echoes, intertwining his hands with Tooru’s that were around his waist.

After a couple of minutes, Oikawa moved to his side and gazed at the night sky, “I get that it's beautiful, but Iwa-chan, you already have me to gaze at, right?”

Hajime looks at him with an annoyed expression, “Yeah but the stars are much more quiet and not a pain in the ass kind of beautiful, unlike you.”

“Hmp. Rude.” The setter complained, huffing to himself while crossing his arms and staring back at the moon.

“Why are you out here, anyway?” He asks Iwaizumi, looking at the side profile displayed by the athletic trainer.

_So… perfect, Iwa-chan._

He told himself, turning red when the man faces him, “I don’t know. Just thinking of stuff.” the man replies, tapping his fingers once more on the pocket of his black shorts.

Oikawa runs his hands through his arms clothed by the dark blue hoodie that he had on, “Aren’t you getting cold here, Iwa-chan?”

“Nope.” Hajime replies nonchalantly, shrugging off with his thin grey Godzilla shirt.

He then glanced at the taller man, taking note of the hoodie, “Oi, that’s my hoodie, clothes stealer.”

The man with brown hair looks at him, wearing an offended and shocked face, “Iwa-chan! I am not a clothes stealer! We’re boyfriends, it’s perfectly normal that we share clothes.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Asking to borrow it won’t hurt, right?” 

“You can wear my clothes too!” Oikawa said with a grin.

“No thanks, your taste in fashion sucks.” the smaller man replies, gazing back at the sky.

“Rude. Hmph. I’ll just go to bed. Good night, Hajime.” he retorts and dramatically went back inside their shared apartment and lay down on the bed.

The athletic trainer chuckles to himself, thinking that things were still the same since the day that they started going out and three years later; nothing has changed with him and Oikawa.

He was still the same Iwaizumi Hajime who expresses his love and care in the toughest ways possible especially towards him. Looking out for him was an unspoken vow that he swore to do, because if he didn’t… who would? Becoming an athletic trainer was a part of it, he wanted to grind him to dust, but he was always reminded of that Achilles heel that Oikawa had shouldered since highschool.

“You’re never quitting volleyball, Tooru. It’s an essence that composes every being of you. And I’ll never stop being here for you, we’ve been doing it for three years now. I’m your partner in every step of life.” 

Iwaizumi scoffs, feeling his warm cheeks and his heart beating fast, at the words he had just blurted out.

His hand trails down to his pocket once more, squeezing it and feeling the object that has been stuffed in there and anything that he wore for two weeks now. He sighs loudly then turns away from the night sky as he walks back inside their room.

_It’s now or never. I’m sure of it._

Hajime shut the glass door close, arranging the grey curtains and looked at a figure laying on the bed.

Oikawa Tooru had his back turned away from the man, feigning to be asleep and had his eyes closed but listened carefully to the steps of his boyfriend.

“Trashykawa, you awake?” He hears him ask in his gruff voice but decides to ignore it and continue his dramatic feign of sleeping.

The bed shifts from the man’s weight who sits on the other side of the bed, “Guess you’re asleep. I have something important to tell you that couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Ready your heart for the news, tomorrow, okay?”

 _What?_ The Argentinian thought with a panic, eyes opening lightly and blinking from disbelief. 

Thousands of things swarmed his mind in an instant and a certain thought had him rising from his feigned sleep, sitting on the edge of the bed, and facing his boyfriend with a hurt expression.

“I knew it. You weren’t asle--” Iwaizumi started to say but was cut off.

“YOU’RE BREAKING UP WITH ME, IWA-CHAN!!??!” Oikawa practically screams in the middle of the night.

The spiky-haired man gives him a weird look then bursts out laughing, hands clutching his stomach much to the setter’s disbelief who had teary eyes.

“Nothing in my question is funny, Iwa-chan! Answer me, are you breaking up with me?!” The setter demands, grabbing his boyfriend’s arms who was still laughing his ass off.

After a few minutes of laughing and regaining his breath, Iwaizumi gazes at the worried and stressed face of Oikawa.

“Stop frowning, Bakakawa. You look like shit.” The spiky-haired man mutters, wiping the tears from the other man’s face.

“It’s all your fault! You don’t just blurt out something like that in the middle of the night and expect me to react calmly. Are you not brea--” A finger was placed in between Oikawa’s lips, shutting him up effectively.

Hajime nods and clears his throat, “I’m not breaking up with you, technically. Shut up first or I’ll beat you up.” he warns as the man tries to speak once more.

The man sighs and removes his finger from his boyfriend’s mouth as his other hand fishes inside the pocket of his shorts. He looks at Oikawa’s pouting face with a stoic expression, “Marry me.” then reveals his other hand which was holding a black velvet box.

The barely lit room of the pair was filled with silence for a few minutes, “WHAT?! EHHH?!” Oikawa exclaimed in shock, hazel brown eyes wide and glancing from the box and Hajime’s face.

“Are you deaf or something? I’m asking you to marry me, dumbass!” The man retorts in frustration and embarrassment, looking away from his boyfriend because his cheeks were slowly burning red.

“So, Mattsun didn’t lie when he told me you were planning to propose to me?” He looks back at Oikawa in a flash, eyes wide.

“Mattsun what?! He told you?!” Hajime was about to reach for his phone and have a talk with their old friend/teammate from highschool but a hand stops him from getting out of the bed.

Oikawa shakes his head, a teasing smirk on his handsome face, “I’m kidding, payback for making me nervous. Mattsun didn’t tell me anything, I just knew you were going to propose.”

Iwaizumi felt a vein pop in annoyance, “Ha, really? You were so surprised earlier and now you’re saying you knew?”

“I’m just a great actor, Iwa-chan. And I did know, you were always touching your pocket that I almost got jealous because of it. Not to mention, there was a noticeable square shape bulging from it.”

Oikawa explained with a smile, which became wider at the flushed cheeks and wide eyed expression worn by his boyfriend.

“You’re impossible. Just answer me, yes or no?!” Iwaizumi demanded, heart beating fast.

“Ehh? But you didn’t ask me properly, you just blatantly said ‘marry me’ like a command or death threat. Ask me again, Iwa-chan. Be more romantic. Come on.” Oikawa said, crossing his arms and looking at him with puppy eyes.

“That won’t work.” The other man retorted, looking away because they both knew that he can’t resist Trashykawa’s stupid puppy eyes.

Hajime sighs in frustration then cleared his throat, looking back at Oikawa who was smiling widely at him.

_Fuck you and you’re stupidly gorgeous face, Tooru._

“I’m not good with words and being all romantically disgusting like you. And you know that, but you also know how much I love you--I’ll catch a bullet for you and all that shit. We’ve known together for years now and I still don’t know why I fell for you probably because I know you wouldn’t survive without me.” 

The athletic trainer starts, glancing at a smiling Oikawa Tooru, “And you may be annoying at times and shitty but you’re actually a lot of things that I found loveable. Plus you’re also great to knock out in bed--” He was cut-off by a flustered setter.

“Iwa-chan! Oh my god! What if kids--” Oikawa had his hands around his face, totally taken aback by the confession.

“Shut up. It’s the truth. Even though you’re so noisy, I like doing it with you. You’re the best partner I could ever ask for in volleyball. And I’m sure it's the same when it comes to life. So, Oikawa Tooru, would you like to be my forever partner in life as we grow old together?”

Iwaizumi finishes his confession, stoic faced and ignoring the blood rushing to his cheeks, “And just so you know, I only take ‘yes’ as an answer. I’ll beat you up if you--”

He was once again cut off that night, but this was probably the best way of being cut off, as a pair of soft lips were pressed to his and hands were gently holding his face.

Oikawa pulls away, “It would always be you, Hajime. Everyday, I want to wake up to your face. I want to play volleyball forever but being with you forever, that’s something I would choose over and over again until I breathe my last. My answer would always be a ‘yes’, Iwa-chan.”

He confesses in the most genuine way possible as Iwaizumi opens the velvet box and slips on the silver ring, that had an inscription of IH x OT, on his finger.

The brown-haired man reaches for the second ring inside the box, slipping it on Hajime’s finger, “Since we did this, you’re now forever banned from breaking up with me, okay?”

Iwaizumi sighs dramatically, “Damn. There goes my last chance of living a stress free life.”

“Iwa-chan!”

Laughter echoes in their room, “Nah. Breaking up with you would probably be the second worst thing I ever did.”

“What’s the first then?”

“Dating you?”

“Hajime, I’m about to throw this ring at you--” Oikawa’s lips were captured by Hajime’s, who pushed him down the bed as their hands explored every crevice of each other’s body with their legs tangled with one another.

Hajime strips his shirt off, “I can’t breathe, Iwa-chan.”

“What?” Tooru chuckles at the man’s confused face.

“It means I love you so much, Hajime.” He explains with a smile.

The man grins widely, “Then I’m at the verge of dying, Tooru.”

_I’m sure of everything, as long as I have you by my side._

“Oi, Kageyama. Have you seen the ring Iwaizumi-san is wearing??” Hinata Shoyo asked the starting setter beside him, their team was busy preparing for their third game with Argentina.

“What?” Kageyama Tobio looks at their Athletic trainer, spotting the silver ring on his right hand.

“I think I also saw Oikawa-san wearing something similar when we hung out together before the match.” Hinata points out, thinking about the setter.

“And what’s with it then? Just focus on the game, dumbass! We need to win this one.” Tobio said with a sigh.

“I am focusing, Bakayama!” The freak duo glared at each other, bickering like wild crows as the whole Japan Team shook their head. 

Yaku Morisuke was about to step in, “Oi, Tobio and Shoyo. Stop fighting, reserve that energy in beating Oikawa.” Iwaizumi Hajime said with a warm smile, the duo looking ashamed as they nod their heads.

“Iwaizumi-san, if you don’t mind me asking, but what’s that ring for? Last year, you weren’t wearing a ring.” Hinata asked curiously.

The athletic trainer looks at his hand then grins at the curious face of the Japan team, “Oh. I’m married.”

“Ehhhhh?!” They all exclaimed in surprise, congratulating him and asking who was the lucky girl.

Hajime shook his head, “I’ll tell you guys if we win this match. But as a clue, the person is just around the court.” he tells with a warm smile, eyes glancing at a certain Argentinian setter directing his team.

The answer was revealed to the Japan Team when they lost the final set to Argentina and a certain setter came running to their athletic trainer, both of them sharing a ‘congratulations’ kiss and the Argentinian setter proudly introducing himself as Iwaizumi Hajime’s husband.

_Breathless, as if every moment without you was a wave to Death._

_You, my love, continued to snuff out the air of life from me_

_And I thank you, for leaving me breathless and constantly craving for you._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Here's to more IwaOi fics by yours truly, as long as I win my battle with writer's block and laziness and being unmotivated uwu. See you again.


End file.
